


The Moon is the Man

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being different, Gen, Poetry, Sticking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: You are the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote about a friend.

You are the moon.   
The Sea of Serenity is your forehead.  
Your lips are the Sea of Clouds.  
Your eyes are the Sea of Rains,  
and your thoughts the Sea of Tranquility.  
Your eyes see what is extraordinary.  
Like a pretty woman stranded in an ocean of hungry-eyed men,  
or a sheep in wolves' clothing,  
or one red sock and one blue,  
or a sore thumb,  
you stand out.  
"Why are you not like everybody else?"  
You say, "Why is everybody else not like me?"


End file.
